Communication devices are becoming increasingly ubiquitous in the modern world. In particular, mobile communication devices seem to be particularly popular with people of all ages, socioeconomic backgrounds and sophistication levels. Accordingly, users of such devices are becoming increasingly attached to their respective mobile communication devices. Whether such devices are used for calling, emailing, sharing or consuming media content, gaming, navigation or various other activities, people are more connected to their devices and consequently more connected to each other and to the world at large.
Due to advances in processing power, memory management, application development, power management and other areas, communication devices, such as computers, mobile telephones, cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), media players and many others are becoming more capable. Furthermore, many such devices are becoming capable of performing tasks associated with more than one of the above listed devices and other tasks as well. Thus, for example, users of such devices often have a robust capacity to generate, consume, recommend and share content.